1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an auto-testing system, and particularly to a system and a method for automatically testing bus parameters.
2. Description of Related Art
Oscillographs have been commonly used to test bus parameters of a printed circuit board. For most testing methods, users only can manually test various parameters of a bus through using one oscillograph at a time. Thus, the efficiency of bus parameter testing declines when there are a lot of buses to be tested. Additionally, manual operation may reduce the testing accuracy.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and a method for automatically testing parameters which can solve the above problem.